


A Promise Is A Promise

by mysnowbelle



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysnowbelle/pseuds/mysnowbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I said that I would come back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Is A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode 33. Very short but sweet.

Later that night Shinnosuke and Krim were having a small conversation in the Drive Pit until Kiriko walked in.

Shinnosuke turned around to face here and saw that she was out of her uniform already and was puzzled why she stayed late at work.

"Kiriko, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be home by now?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Tomari-san....."

Kiriko took a few steps into the Drive Pit towards Shinnosuke but stopped midway. All of a sudden, she started crying.

"Kiriko, what's wrong?" Shinnosuke asked worried. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Y-you don't know h-how much I missed you." she stuttered. "I thought that I lost you."

"Kiriko......."

"I thought you lied to me. You said that you would come back. But when Detective Otta said you were dead I...I-" 

Shinnosuke pulled her in to a hug with a few tears escaping his eyes. Kiriko was momentarily shocked at the sudden action but started sobbing even more in to Shinnosuke's shoulder.

"I made a promise didn't I? I said that I would come back because everyone here was waiting for me and to greet me with a smile." He replied. "The one I wanted to see most was yours. So stop crying. I am not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise."

Kiriko looked up at him and even through her puffy eyes and the tears running down her face, she gave him the best smile she could make now that she finally got back the one she cared for the most.


End file.
